Gohan, La voluntad de un Guerrero
by Raska walker
Summary: Gohan busca salvar el tiempo de Trunks del Futuro de Zamasu y Black Goku, Para eso va a entrenar con Gowasu al universo 10, quien lo va a impulsar en el mundo Shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas a todos. Este es mi primer fic que escribo en mi vida así que puede ser común los errores (cualquier cosa me lo comunican). Acepto Consejos/Criticas para mejorar a futuro la trama

Habrá spoiler de la Resurrección de Freezer y el cap. 62 de DBS (Por cierto pueden ver el cap.62 de Dragon Ball Super para poder entender bien este capitulo).

* * *

Vegeta, Goku y Bulma regresaron de nuevo al presente. Tras una batalla que Goku y Vegeta perdieron fácilmente ante Black y Zamasu, Goku fue herido de gravedad por una especie de espada de Ki de Black.

Pudieron regresar ya que Trunks del futuro desato una gran furia y poder para batallar con Black y Zamasu, dándole posibilidad a Goku y compania para regresar a su tiempo y idear un plan para derrotar a Zamasu.

Ya en su tiempo, Bulma le recrimino a Bills que el futuro no habría cambiado en lo absoluto, ya que Bills extermino a zamasu del presente para que no siga con su ambición de exterminar a los humanos y le habría dicho a Trunks que el futuro de el había cambiado ya que si un dios asesina a otro dios el cambio era inminente. Pero al parecer no fue así, ya que Trunks al viajar al pasado por primera vez habria creado una nueva linea temporal y otro anillo del tiempo.

Los Guerreros Z estaban reunidos, Vegeta, Bulma y Goku comentaban lo sucedido en el futuro, todo acerca zamasu y su plan que consiste en exterminar a los humanos, el origen de Black y que Trunks se quedo luchando y haciendo tiempo para que los viajeros puedan escapar.

Gohan al saber lo que estaba pasando a su amigo Trunks, se frustro ya que tenia suficiente fuerza para ayudar de una manera u otra. Pero no habría dejado de entrenar (Tenia una fuerza similar a majin vegeta en SS2) por lo sucedido en la resurrección de Freezer

 **FLASH BACK**

Goku le habia que ya no tendria que pelear porque ahora tenia una familia que proteger. Pero cuando Freezer revivió y fue a la tierra con su ejercito despues de 4 meses de entrenamiento, Aunque haya dado una buena pelea a Tagoma Ginyu en super sayayin, en un descuido Gohan fue sorprendido por Freezer con su técnica especial que lanza Ki por el dedo índice, le estaba por dar el ataque final a Gohan pero, en eso aparece Piccolo al frente de Gohan para recibir el ataque y sacrificarse. Gohan al ver a maestro de la infancia muerto, se sintió completamente culpable, en ese momento se arrepintió de no haber seguidos con sus entrenamientos, porque si hubiese entrenado a su maestro no le hubiese pasado lo que le pasó por defenderlo, Juro volver a entrenar para no sufra nadie mas por su culpa. Luego Saco fuerzas de donde pudo, elevó su ki al máximo al punto de estar al borde de la muerte solamente para llamar a su padre y a Vegeta. Cuando llegaron los dos saiyan puros, salvaron a gohan con una semilla del ermitaño y al mundo de Freezer. Luego revivieron a piccolo y todos los daños que hizo en el planeta Tierra en su resurrección.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Mientras los Guerreros Z escuchaban la historia que contaban Bulma y Vegeta (Goku no hablaba porque estaba comiendo la comida de Milk) sobre el Futuro de Trunks. Vegeta menciona que Zamasu uso las Super Esfera del Dragon para volverse inmortal. Mientras buscaban una solucion para derrotar a zamasu. Interrumpen en la reunión el gran kaio-shin del septimo universo y Gowasu, el gran kaio-shin del decimo universo

-Hola, Buenas Noches a todos –Dijo el kaio-shin del séptimo universo-

-¡Hola Kaio-Shin! -Goku saludo amigable y alegre como siempre- emm ¿Tú eras el maestro de Zamas? –Dijo Goku dirigiéndose a Gowasu.

-Así es, Les pido disculpa todo lo que paso con mi ex discípulo –Dijo sinceramente gowasu

-Ah no se haga problema, pronto descubriremos una idea y derrotaremos a zamasu –Habló nuevamente Goku mostrándose relajado

-En parte, si es mi problema, yo elegí idioticamente a zamas como mi discípulo. Y creo todo este asunto fue mi culpa. –Dijo Gowasu un poco indignado, dio un respiro y siguió- Hay una manera de poder sellar a Zamasu del Futuro.

-¡¿Cuál?! -Pregunto gohan, emocionado de que haya una manera de poder ayudar a su amigo. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, por qué sabían que Gohan no era una persona que le gustaba aventurarse, ni mucho menos comprometerse en su estado actual.

-En el Universo 10, los humanos poseen una energía llamada Chakra, esa energía les permite poder hacer el Fuijutsu, (Técnicas de Sellado) En especial, hay un clan llamado Uzumaki que eran expertos en técnicas de sellados…

-¿Eran?¿Que ya no lo son? – Preguntó gohan, escuchando atentamente la historia

-El clan Uzumaki fue destruido por ser muy conocedores del Fuinjutsu

-Que historia tan trágica –Dijo Gohan asombrado por la historia

-¿Por qué nos cuenta todo esto? –Pregunto Piccolo

-Algunos miembros del clan Uzumaki sobrevivieron a la masacre. Y puede que sepan los conocimientos del Clan.

-Y eso que –Dijo Piccolo sin saber a donde iba la conversación

-Les vengo a proponer un metódo para poder sellar a Zamasu, ya que es inmortal, uno de ustedes puede venir conmigo al universo 10 y aprender a usar el Chakra para despues usarlo en las tecnicas de Sellado –Dijo Gowasu, con total confianza

-¿Va a hacer un proceso largo? –Pregúnto gohan, emocionado sabiendo que habia una manera de poder ayudar a Trunks. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, por qué sabian que Gohan no era una persona que le gustaba aventurarse, ni muchos menos comprometerse en su estado actual.

-No se preocupe Gohan-san, un año en el universo 10 es un día en el séptimo universo -Acoto el kaio-shin del séptimo universo

-Como la habitación de tiempo -Dijo Piccolo

Gohan se puso a reflexionar sobre si ir o no, sabiendo que si iba podía tomarlo como entrenamiento e intentar superar los limites de transformación Mística, para que no pase de nuevo lo que le paso a Piccolo por tratar de defenderlo. Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió la mano de piccolo en su hombro, con una mirada que le trasmitía confianza y seguridad, porque sabia de lo que pensaba Gohan. Su padre no se quedo atrás, se dio cuenta de la situación y le coloco la mano en el otro hombro y diciéndole.

-No te preocupes Gohan, es solo un día después de todo -Dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa

-Gracias Papá. Gran Kaio-Shin yo me ofrezco para ir –Dijo Gohan sacandose los lentes para preparar su retirada.

* * *

Dejen sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan se despidió de sus amigos y familia diciéndole que iba a regresar pronto con la solución para poder salvar el futuro de Trunks.

-Gohan cuando regreses tendremos un encuentro amistoso –Goku confiaba que su hijo iba regresar con un poder sumamente asombroso.

Hmp –Vegeta todavía no entedia por qué se ofreció para ir al universo 10 , ya que pare el Gohan era un bueno para nada.

Goku y Vegeta se fueron a entrenar a la dimensión del tiempo para no quedarse atrás con el entrenamiento. Mientras tanto gohan se iba con los Supremos Kaios

Gowasu podia sentir que el joven ocultaba un potencial monstruoso, eso ya lo estaba por ver.

* * *

Ya en le Universo 10, En el planeta supremo, Gohan se encontraba sentado en posición de loto en frente a nuevo maestro Gowasu.

-Veo que tenes un gran poder oculto Gohan –Dijo Gowasu

-Así, pues no hace mucho tiempo el gran Kaio-shin de 15 Generaciones me lo desbloqueo para poder luchar con un ser sumamente maligno que amenazaba la Tierra, Pero debido a mi falta de entrenamiento mi poder disminuyo hasta el punto de que desaparezca el modo místico, pero actualmente poseo la trasformación de Super Sayayin 2 al máximo gracias a mis entrenamientos diarios.

 _-¨Ya veo, con que el supremo_ _Rō_ _Kaio-shin uso sus poder mentales para poder extraer todo su potencial oculto¨ -Penso Gowasu-_ Dime, Gohan ¿Deseas desbloquear todo tu potencial oculto nuevamente?

Gohan si dudarlo respondió que si, ya que el deseaba obtener sus poderes de nuevo para no ser humillado como cuando llego Freezer a la tierra y para colmo su Sensei de la infancia de sacrifico por el, y se prometió que jamas sus amigos y su familia salgan herido por no poder defenderlos, desde ese retomo nuevamente sus entrenamiento

-Bueno, Mi método es un poco mas parecido al del Supremo Kaio de 15 generaciones pero mas efectivo. Antes de comenzar, vistete un poco mas adecuado ya que estas en tierras sagradas (Le ofrece una vestimenta que habitualmente los Kaios, Dogi negro con mangas también negras, un chaleco gris oscuro con cinturón negro y las botas del mismo color que chaleco, una vestimenta igual a la de Black Goku solo cambian los colores)

-Ah por cierto ¿Sos bueno haciendo té? –Gowasu aprovechando la situación de tener un nuevo aprendiz

-Si, lo puedo intentar –Dijo Gohan rascándose la cabeza y mostrando la típica sonrisa que la heredo de su padre

Después que gowasu disfrute del té y su buen aroma, comenzó hablarle a Gohan todo sobre el mundo Shinobi, Desde que como nació el Chakra hasta el funcionamiento de los clanes en la aldea. Luego de la charla, prosiguió a comenzar el ritual para lograr extraer todo el poder oculto de Gohan

-¿Durará mucho?, la ultima vez que extrajeron mi poder oculto duro 25 horas, 5 horas de ritual y 20 horas para extraer mi poder

-En un 1 hora tendrás un poder mas alto al modo místico , ademas mi método en mas eficaz que el del Kaio de 15 generaciones –Dijo Gowasu mientras intentaba concentrarse, ya que hace varios milenios que no practicaba el ritual.

-¿Cómo es posible que me podes desbloquear mas poder de lo que ya tengo? –Pregunto Gohan

-Tu poder oculto ya se desbloqueo una vez, pero cuando tu poder se oculta de nuevo al momento que te desbloquean otra vez tu poder oculto obtendrás mucho mas poder que tu power up , Ademas mi ritual te permitira aumentar tus habilidades en general, Habilidad de percepción aumentada, Sigilo al punto de ser idectetable, étc. Son habilidades propias de los shinobis, espero que las pueda dominar pronto.

-¡Genial! A entrenar –Grito Gohan emocionado ya que ahora tendria mas poder que antes

-No te muevas mucho que tendre que empezar con el ritual de nuevo –Se molesto Gowasu

-Lo siento mucho, me emocione –Gohan sonrió apenado.

* * *

En el planeta supremo del universo 10. Ya pasarón 4 meses desde que gohan obtuvo todo su poder oculto. Gohan realizaba con facilidad entrenamientos imposibles con shurikens, kunai y era un experto en kenjutsu, Gowasu le ofrecio una katana (que según el la catana puede cortar cualquier objetos como la espada Z). Sus habilidades ninjas estaban en otro nivel. Logro controlar su Ki como si fuese Chakra, pero no lo tenia dominado del todo.

Gohan y Gowasu se encontraban tomando té en el templo del Kaio anciano.

-Maestro, me siento listo para partir hacia el mundo Shinobi. –

-Estuve observando tus entrenamientos y mejoraste bastante rápido, estoy de acuerdo. Ya sabes que La Aldea Oculto entre la Hoja es el lugar clave para tu estadía en el mundo

-Es cierto, el chico Uzumaki vive en esa aldea. Para eso necesitare que use su magia para que reducir mi apariencia en un joven de 16, para no llamar demasiado la atención y para poder sociabilizarme con los jóvenes de Konoha –Dijo Gohan llevándose una mano a la cabeza y mostrando su típica sonrisa

-Bueno, si así lo deseas –Gowasu levanto sus palmas, señalando hacia gohan –Listo, también cambie tu atuendo (Gohan ahora llevaba un poncho negro, , sus antebrazo y sus manos excepto los dedos vendadas de color azul oscuro)

-Gracias hehe –Dijo Gohan mientras se reia de escuchar su voz de adolescente- Por cierto, ¿Porque llevo esta ropa? –Pregunto Gohan mientra se observaba su atuendo.

-Es la vestimenta de un ninja renegado, y no llamaras la atención con la vestimenta kaio.

-Si, tienes razón, será raro llevar la vestimenta de los kaio entre los shinobis

Gowasu se acercaba a la televisión a observar a los humanos. –Mirá, El chico Uzumaki esta en una misión persiguiendo a un sujeto y puedo suponer que por su vestimenta se treta de un miembro de Akatsuki

-¡Que los Akatsuki¡ No permitiré que lo atrapen. (Gohan sabia sobre los planes de Akatsuki, ya que Gowasu le informo sobre los riesgo que tenia el Uzumaki) Gowasu me podrá llevar rápido a la tierra.

-No, hoy no será el dia de la captura, si sucede, tendremos que buscar otra manera se sellar a Zamasu, y sera muy difícil buscar otro método

-Esta bien, tendré que detener a los Akatsuki. Es mi deber pelear por la justicia y el bien.


End file.
